Jackson County, Minnesota
in Jackson.]] Jackson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Minnesota. As of 2000, the population is 11,268. Its county seat is Jackson6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,863 km² (719 sq mi). 1,817 km² (702 sq mi) of it is land and 46 km² (18 sq mi) of it (2.47%) is water. Lakes There are 18 lakes completely within Jackson County and three lakes which extend into it from other counties. *Boot Lake: Belmont Township *Chandler Lake: in Middletown Township *Clear Lake: almost completely in Southbrook Township of Cottonwood County, but the southern tip of the lake extends into La Crosse Township *Clear Lake: another Clear Lake is located mostly in Des Moines Township, but the extreme western side extends into Hunter Township *Fish Lake: southern two thirds in Christiania Township; northern third in Lakeside Township of Cottonwood County *Illinois Lake: in Round Lake Township *Independence Lake: Christiania Township *Heron Lake: there are four distinct lakes, all connected by streams, that are called Heron Lake. All but the largest, southernmost lake is completely in Weimer Township. The southern parts of it extend into West Heron Lake Township *Lake Flaherty: in Heron Lake Township *Laurs Lake: Christiania Township *Little Spirit Lake: in Minneota Township *Loon Lake: western two thirds in Minneota Township; eastern third in Middletown Township *Round Lake: in Round Lake Township *Rush Lake: in Sioux Valley Township *Rush Lake: there is another Rush Lake in Minneota Township *Skunk Lake: in Sioux Valley Township *South Heron Lake: western three quarters in West Heron Lake Township; southeastern quarter in Heron Lake Township *Spirit Lake: in Minneota Township *String Lakes: the two northern String Lakes are completely within Great Bend Township of Cottonwood County, the southern tip of the southernmost String lake extends into Delafield Township *Teal Lake: Delafield Township *Timber Lake: eastern half in Delafield Township; western half in Weimer Township Major Highways Adjacent counties *Cottonwood County (north) *Watonwan County (northeast) *Martin County (east) *Emmet County (southeast) *Dickinson County (south) *Osceola County (southwest) *Nobles County (west) Demographics data.]] As of the census2 of 2000, there were 11,268 people, 4,556 households, and 3,116 families residing in the county. The population density was 6/km² (16/sq mi). There were 5,092 housing units at an average density of 3/km² (7/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.07% White, 0.09% Black or African American, 0.12% Native American, 1.38% Asian, 0.97% from other races, and 0.38% from two or more races. 1.86% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 51.9% were of German, 14.1% Norwegian and 5.6% American ancestry according to Census 2000. There were 4,556 households out of which 29.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 60.00% were married couples living together, 5.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.60% were non-families. 28.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.40% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.40 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 24.50% under the age of 18, 7.00% from 18 to 24, 25.30% from 25 to 44, 22.60% from 45 to 64, and 20.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 100.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $36,746, and the median income for a family was $43,426. Males had a median income of $29,123 versus $20,860 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,499. About 5.20% of families and 8.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.00% of those under age 18 and 8.40% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns ---- Category:Counties of Minnesota Category:Jackson County, Minnesota